El secreto de mi alumna
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Matsuri guarda un terrible secreto acerca de su sensei, Sabaku no Gaara, y este lo descubre de la peor forma posible. Este es un oneshoot con alto contenido en lemmon. Lo dedico con especial cariño a Li-chan y a todas las seguidoras del GaaMatsu.


El secreto de mi alumna (oneshoot)

Tardé casi un minuto en percatarme de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y sobre todo, la situación en la que me encontraba. Al abrir despacio los ojos apenas podía enfocar la vista, y lo que más sentí en aquel momento fue frío, un frío intenso que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Jamás había sentido algo así, tanto frío… entonces la vista se me aclaró y me di cuenta que estaba casi desnudo, sentado sobre algo frío y metálico, el suelo se encontraba muy lejos. Casi al instante me percaté de que estaba encadenado, apenas podía moverme, unas gruesas cadenas me sujetaban los pies, manos y me atravesaban el torso provocándome heridas y moratones. Mi respiración se agitó terriblemente, me sentía confundido, las cadenas apretaban y me hacían daño. Sentí que algo húmedo y tibio me recorría lentamente la pierna, no parecía sudor pero no podía verlo, acaso era ¿sangre?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no actuaba la armadura de arena?

Intenté no perder el control y evalué la extraña habitación en la que me encontraba, no parecía ser de grandes dimensiones, tan solo podía ver las paredes de color gris oscuro y una gran puerta que había delante de mi, parecía una especie de calabozo.

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no tengo fuerzas para liberarme? ¿Acaso no tengo nada de chakra?

Eran tantas las preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza que me sentí mareado. Tenía mucho frío. Entonces, grité. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero la fuerza con que las cadenas me apretaban el pecho hizo que me ahogara. Entonces me sentí desesperado, confundido, terriblemente solo, y aquel frío… el frío era insoportable, temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, me pareció oír pasos, sí efectivamente, eran pasos que se acercaban. La puerta dio un enorme chasquido y se abrió delante de mí…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿ya estás despierto?

Delante de mí, vi a mi enemigo. Ahora recordaba todo, había estado luchando con él, intentando proteger la aldea de nuestros aliados, en Konoha. Aquel tipo vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, y varios piercing cubrían su rostro, era aquel al que llamaban Pain.

- Cuando te vimos aparecer en la batalla, no lo podía creer – prosiguió – Te extrajimos el ichibi, te matamos, y has regresado de entre los muertos. Has tenido mucha suerte, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Eso ha sido una orden? – dijo – Creo que no estás en disposición de ordenar, ahora "vais a hacer" lo que yo os diga.

- ¿"Vais"? – pregunté en un susurro. Entonces vi lo que estaba sujetando Pain en sus manos, ya que tiró fuertemente de ello. Era una correa y en el otro extremo, atada por el cuello apareció ella. Mi odio se intensificó, también la habían apresado y yo no me veía capaz de protegerla, ¿por qué? No podía ejecutar sellos, y aunque pudiera, no me quedaba arena, inclusive ésta no me estaba protegiendo, no sentía mi chakra, todo era muy extraño.

- ¡Suéltala! – grité.

- Veo que estás demasiado acostumbrado a dar órdenes…

Se acercó un poco más tirando de mi única alumna y amiga, Matsuri. La puerta se cerró sola de golpe a sus espaldas. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese parecía no haber salida. Piensa… algo tienes que poder hacer. Pero tenía tanto frío, que no podía pensar con claridad. En ese rato Matsuri no dijo nada, se encontraba sollozando y miraba hacia el suelo, igualmente tenía las ropas raídas y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Entonces poco a poco levantó la vista y me miró, se tapó la boca con las manos y comenzó a correr hacia mí con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Gaara-sama!

Pero Pain tiró de la correa que la ataba al cuello y Matsuri se detuvo, ahogándose. Nunca antes creo recordar haber sentido tanto odio, comprendí perfectamente aquello que Uzumaki Naruto me había enseñado. Si pudiera soltarme… lo intenté y solo conseguí hacerme aún más daño. Entonces Pain volvió a tirar fuerte, de forma que Matsuri se colocase junto a él.

- ¿Qué me decías antes? – la preguntó al oído de forma que le oyera – ¿Que harías todo lo posible para protegerle no? – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, llorando – Entonces, acaso no ves en qué estado se encuentra, mírale.

Ella alzó de nuevo la vista y me miró a los ojos, gimoteando. Estaba aterrada, pero a la vez, parecía avergonzada. Entonces me di cuenta, Pain sabía algo, algo quizás importante.

- Hemos conseguido cierta información de tu ¿alumna? – me dijo, confirmando así mis sospechas – Gracias a uno de mis subordinados, hemos entrado en la mente de esta chica, hemos leído todos sus pensamientos, Sabaku no Gaara.

Dios mío, pensé, sabe información, probablemente de aquellos archivos de alto secreto. Matsuri me ayudó un tiempo con todo el papeleo y la di permiso para acceder a dichos archivos. Jamás pensé que pudieran arrebatarnos información secreta de esta forma. Y eso significa, que ahora la aldea corre más peligro que nunca…

- Resulta curioso – prosiguió Pain – que una chica a primera vista tan ejemplar y educada pueda tener el alma tan oscura y depravada.

- (¿Qué?)

- Bueno, ahí le tienes, tal como te prometí. ¿Es así como le querías verdad? – decía Pain al oído de Matsuri pero bien alto para que le oyera, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? – Es tu única oportunidad, si no lo haces ahora, ya será demasiado tarde, y ambos moriréis.

No entendía nada de nada, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Acaso no habían tenido suficiente sacándola información confidencial? Entonces Matsuri dio un paso hacia mi, pero luego agachó la cabeza, negando.

- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! – gritó. Pero entonces Pain la sujetó por la cabeza y la tiró contra el suelo, quedándose a mis pies.

- Hijo de puta… - susurré – ¡Déjala en paz, suéltame y pelea contra mí!

- ¿Pelear? En este sitio no puedes.

Fue entonces cuando noté la cálida mano de mi alumna que se estaba apoyando en mi tobillo para poder incorporarse. Por más que intentaba soltarme no podía, ¿qué podía hacer? tenía que pensar algo y rápido, ¿de verdad no podía ejecutar ninguna técnica?

- Os estaré observando. Matsuri, si no has acabado en diez minutos, ambos moriréis – dijo Pain mientras se marchaba por la puerta, esta resonó fuertemente al cerrarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué había querido decir? No será que, no imposible, ordenar que me mate… no tendría sentido si ha dicho que luego nos mataría a los dos, ¿pero entonces qué…?

La respuesta llegó al segundo, Matsuri logró incorporarse y me miró bastante avergonzada, aún lloraba. Se apoyó contra mi cuerpo, su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi pecho.

- Lo siento mucho, Gaara-sensei… - susurró lenta y débilmente. Y dicho esto comenzó a lamer despacio mis heridas, fue cuando comprendí, que no habían sacado ninguna información confidencial de la mente de Matsuri, y también fue cuando comprendí, lo ciego que había estado hasta ahora con respecto a mi alumna, mi amiga…

En aquel momento, agradecí el calor que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, ella no estaba fría, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando comenzó a descender, lamiendo ahora mi ombligo, supe lo que me aguardaba. El idiota de Kankuro me había enseñado las suficientes películas de "ese" tipo para saber lo suficiente sobre el tema, pero jamás imaginé que Matsuri pudiera llegar a algo así, todo esto había estado en su mente, y ahora lo estaba haciendo realidad. La cuestión es ¿se lo habría impedido de haber podido? Ahora no era más que un títere en sus manos.

Noté como las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, caían sobre mi piel y seguían su lento camino hacia el suelo.

- Matsuri – dije, pero ella no levantó la vista, imagino que por vergüenza – No llores, por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no llores. - Entonces suspiró hondo, se restregó la cara con la manga de su camisa y se acercó de nuevo, noté su aliento en el interior del muslo. Un calor electrizante me recorrió la columna vertebral a la vez que provocaba mi erección. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿acaso la estarían manipulando? Empecé a dudar de que realmente fuese ella. Las cadenas seguían haciéndome daño, pero ya no volví a sentir frío.

No estaba en las mejores condiciones, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento, pero allí estábamos, y estaba sucediendo. Y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento, fue dejarme llevar. En aquel momento, me sentí como una de las marionetas de Kankuro, la única diferencia es que yo sí podía sentir… sentí como Matsuri comenzó a acariciar mi miembro suavemente, haciendo que me excitase aún más, sentí como comenzó a lamerlo, sentí su respiración agitada, sentí que de haber estado libre de mis ataduras, podría haber perdido el control.

- Por qué… Matsuri… – logré decir mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo. Pero no contestó, seguía lamiendo fervorosamente, cada vez más deprisa. A este paso, no podría contenerme y me preguntaba que hubiera pasado de haber poseído aún al Shukaku de la Arena. Y cuánto más gemía, haciendo resonar los ecos en las paredes de aquel lugar, más rápido iba ella.

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, ya no sabía donde me encontraba, mis sentidos y mi mente se nublaron bajo un nuevo sentimiento, un placer desmesurado que me estaba provocando mi alumna, mi única amiga. Finalmente tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, me mordí el labio inferior, ¡malditas cadenas! Temblaba, pero no de frío, era un temblor que no podía controlar, al igual que no podía controlar la respiración, y mi corazón se agitaba con fiereza dentro de mi pecho. En un segundo olvidé el daño que me provocaban las cadenas, fue una descarga que recorrió todas las venas de mi cuerpo, sentí la sangre fluir, por primera vez, dentro de mi, y por primera vez sentí un calor indescriptible.

Matsuri se apartó, tosiendo un poco, había eyaculado en su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Fue entonces, cuando abrí lentamente los ojos y me percaté de la realidad. Kankuro me miraba con asombro. Me incorporé lentamente, pues me encontraba tumbado en el suelo, y muy cerca de allí, Matsuri hacía lo mismo, estaba siendo atendida por Temari. Me miró y esquivó de inmediato mi mirada. A nuestro alrededor aún estaban las señales de haberse librado una terrible batalla.

- ¿Dónde está Pain? – pregunté.

- Tranquilo, ya se han encargado de él, pensé que jamás podríamos librarte de su Genjutsu, Gaara. Bueno, a los dos – dijo mirando también a Matsuri – Los dos caísteis a la vez y en fin, os habéis comportado, de una forma un tanto extraña, tú sobre todo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pero enseguida me percaté de la humedad evidente en mis pantalones, al parecer fue demasiado "real". Kankuro no sabía como explicarse, pero ya no hacía mucha falta que lo hiciera.

- Bueno verás, Matsuri parecía tranquila, tan solo dormía, pero tú… tú empezaste a moverte y… bueno… gemías como sí… ya sabes…

Le cogí de la pechera y acerqué la cara de mi hermano tan cerca de la mía como pude. Estaba furioso.

- Kankuro, escúchame atentamente porque no lo voy a repetir – le dije en voz baja, mis dientes rechinaban – Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie, no hables bajo ningún concepto, ¿me has entendido? Si te vas de la lengua… te mataré.

De repente a Kankuro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, hacía mucho tiempo que no me comportaba ni le hablaba así, y para él aquello debió de ser una sorpresa. Y aunque él sabía que ya no poseía al Shukaku, en una batalla contra él, tenía bien claro quien de los dos saldría victorioso, por lo que asintió con la cabeza, con miedo.

------------------

Lo que me dejó confundido, fue la actitud de Matsuri, después de "aquello", evitaba hablar conmigo, me esquivaba continuamente. Estando ya de regreso en Sunagakure, intenté acercarme a ella en varias ocasiones, pero siempre había un pretexto, siempre había una excusa para no hablar y no sacar el tema. Así, pasaron varias semanas. Pero al igual que yo, ella debería de saber perfectamente que no podría esquivarme siempre, más tarde o más temprano tendrá que hacerme frente y darme la explicación que tanto ansiaba. Aquella escena no se me iba de la cabeza, dios mío, fue tan real… ¿era ella realmente? ¿de verdad leyeron su mente? Me sentía confuso y mi humor tampoco era muy bueno, a juzgar por las reacciones de mis hermanos, los cuales parecían temerme como antaño.

Así fueron pasando los días, uno tras otro, hasta que llegó… aquella noche. Cansado del trabajo del día dirigí mis pasos hacia la azotea, necesitaba aire fresco. Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a Matsuri apoyada sobre la barandilla, mirando la luna. Era ahora o nunca, me dije. Me acerqué lentamente y pude comprobar que se encontraba sollozando, aún no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- Pronto empezará a refrescar.

Ella se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, pero no me miró directamente.

- ¡Ah! No yo… no me iba a quedar, ¡ya me marchaba! – dijo mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a la puerta. Sin pensar, la detuve cogiéndola del brazo.

- No.

Una ráfaga de viento se levantó y pareció llevarse todo el enfado y la frustración que había sentido todos esos días de atrás. Me percaté que la sujetaba fuerte, la solté de inmediato. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi, tenía la puerta enfrente, pero no se movió, esta vez, no huyó de mi.

- Matsuri… ¿eras tú realmente? ¿De verdad leyeron eso en tu mente? – pregunté directamente. Entonces ella se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar, mientras asentía con la cabeza. No supe como reaccionar así que dejé que se desahogase.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo… ¡¡tenía tanto miedo!! ¡Jamás imaginé que ellos, que ellos… y… además…pero yo…! - la di la vuelta y la obligué a que me mirase a los ojos, su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, hipaba mientras hablaba.

- Me gustó – dije, cortándola. Su cara cambió de expresión y ya pudo sostenerme la mirada. Otra ráfaga de viento se llevó el malestar que la había estado torturando todos estos días de atrás. - Además… - continué – prefiero que tuvieras "eso" en la cabeza antes que los documentos secretos que te confié, ¿recuerdas? - Ella asintió.

- Pero, no lo entiendo… – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Dices que te gustó y ni siquiera fue real.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? – al preguntar eso, me asombré de mi mismo y de mi atrevimiento. Ella no respondió, abrió la boca y se quedó perpleja, su rostro ya me había dado la respuesta.

--------------------------

En el sótano del edificio principal, se encontraban los calabozos temporales para la gente que era arrestada. En aquel momento, se encontraban vacíos. Aún así, dos ninjas hacían guardia en la puerta principal, mis instrucciones para ambos fueron claras y concisas.

- En cuanto entremos, cerraréis esta puerta. Y bajo ningún concepto quiero se me moleste, ¿ha quedado claro?

- ¡Sí, Kazekage-sama! – exclamaron mientras se cuadraban.

El pasillo principal de los calabozos estaba oscuro, el suelo se encontraba mojado. Matsuri me seguía sin decir nada. Nos detuvimos en una de las celdas y miré en su interior.

- Esta no sirve.

- No entiendo… ¿por qué no sirve?

Me sentí un poco cortado, aquello no se me daba nada bien.

- Fíjate en las paredes, la que buscamos tiene cadenas para… - la risa nerviosa y contenida de mi alumna me impidió continuar.

- ¿Acaso te hace gracia?

Recorrimos todo el pasillo hasta la última celda, un poco más grande. En sus paredes colgaban gruesas argollas con pesadas cadenas, para las muñecas de las manos, y otras se encontraban en el suelo, para amarrar los tobillos de los presos. Y en aquel momento, yo era el preso. Miré a Matsuri, la inocencia y la dulzura de su rostro parecían haberse esfumado. Sin decir nada, me fui despojando de la ropa y me apoyé contra la pared fría y húmeda. E igualmente, sin decir nada, Matsuri me colocó las esposas, primero un tobillo, luego el otro… se incorporó y me cogió el brazo para levantarlo (noté que temblaba) apresándome una muñeca, luego la otra… finalmente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta, mirándome fijamente, estaba claro que después de tantos años, no conocía a mi alumna en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué te alejas? – pregunté. Pero no recibí respuesta inmediata, estábamos en paredes opuestas y entre nosotros habría una distancia de unos tres o cuatro metros. Empecé a sentir frío. En lugar de acercarse a mi, Matsuri permanecía apoyada contra la pared, una mueca extraña se dibujó en su rostro y por primera vez vi, una mirada totalmente distinta en ella.

- Primero, tienes que sufrir.

No entendía nada de nada, ¿sufrir? ¿Acaso tan solo se estaba burlando de mí? Pero entonces, la observé, atónito. Sin dejar de mirarme, Matsuri comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. Lo hizo terriblemente despacio, con una mano acariciaba uno de sus senos y al cabo de poco, la otra mano fue directamente a su entrepierna. La sacó enseguida para que pudiese observar el flujo entre sus dedos. Tragué saliva. ¿Acaso yo puedo provocarte hasta tal punto? Entonces me di cuenta de que quería tenerla entre mis brazos, quería saborearla, experimentar y provocarla yo mismo aquel placer. Di unos pasos hacia delante pero las cadenas me tiraron de nuevo hacia atrás.

- Suéltame – dije, y aunque en realidad podía hacerlo yo mismo, me aguanté, pues así era tal el deseo de mi alumna. Pero ella no me hizo caso, seguía acariciándose sin apartar la vista de mí y comenzó a gemir de placer. Mi corazón se aceleró y de nuevo sentí aquel calor, estaba más excitado que aquella vez, la única gran diferencia es que ahora no estábamos siendo manipulados por ningún enemigo, esta vez, era real.

Finalmente y tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, una jadeante Matsuri se me acercó despacio, aún no había llegado al éxtasis. Lo primero que noté fue sus manos calientes sobre mi pecho y a continuación sus labios húmedos sobre los míos. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba. Esta vez estaba siendo más atrevida, supongo que porque la situación era bien diferente y no había enemigos observando. Me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, despacio, sentía su respiración dentro de mí, me excité aún más.

Al igual que en el genjutsu, Matsuri fue bajando, muy despacio.

- (Calma Gaara..., calma...) - pensaba, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de ese modo. Jamás pensé que podía sentir, jamás pensé que algo así podría ocurrirme. Finalmente era necesitado por alguien y ese alguien era mi alumna, mi única amiga, Matsuri.

Las piernas me flojearon cuando de nuevo sentí mi miembro dentro de su boca, casi no podía sostenerme en pie, y de no haber sido por las cadenas, ya estaría en el suelo. Respiré hondo – (despacio... con calma... no hay prisa...) - Matsuri parecía leerme el pensamiento. Pronto no pude evitar el jadeo y sentí como la saliva recorría las comisuras de mis labios, no aguantaría mucho más. Agaché la cabeza y gotas de sudor y saliva cayeron sobre el pelo de mi alumna – Matsuri... - la llamé – más deprisa... más... aaahhh!!!

Ella obedeció e igualmente sentí su respiración entrecortada, ¿seguía masturbándose? No lo sé... ya no podía ver... ya no aguantaba más. No pude controlarme y solté una mano de una de mis ataduras, sujeté su cabello con fuerza y la insté a que fuese aún más rápido. Hasta que sentí de nuevo estallar ese placer dentro de mí, hasta que sentí que todas las partículas de mi cuerpo recibían esa brutal descarga. Con mi mano libre sostuve mi miembro para dar aquel placer a mi alumna y así pudiese recibir en su rostro mi frenesí.

Entonces, ella levantó la vista, tenía la cara manchada y sonreía, se relamió los labios. Me liberé la otra mano y recibí un cálido abrazo.

- ¡Gaara-sensei!

- Matsuri... - me sentía exhausto pero quería terminar lo que Matsuri había empezado. Así que sin previo aviso la di la vuelta y la apoyé contra mi pecho, abrazándola por detrás – Matsuri... - dije de nuevo mientras que comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

- Gaara...

Lamía y mordía su cuello, y con mis manos ya libres, la desnudé, y cuando la quité el sostén, acaricié sus pequeños senos de terciopelo, terriblemente firmes y suaves. Mi alumna comenzó a gemir y temblar entre mis brazos. Seguí lamiendo ahora su hombro, y cuando lo consideré oportuno bajé mi mano hasta su minifalda de color negro y la introduje por el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Deslicé mis dedos por la zona y pude comprobar que estaba totalmente caliente y húmeda. Saqué la mano y miré el flujo entre mis dedos, me lo llevé a los labios para lamerlo. Matsuri se puso de lado para observarme y vi su rostro completamente sonrojado, irremediablemente excitada. Sin decir nada la besé en los labios, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca a la vez que de nuevo continué acariciando su entrepierna, despacio... con calma...

Muy pronto los temblores de mi alumna fueron a más, hasta que se convirtieron en convulsiones, me abrazó con más fuerza, arqueó la espalda mientras gemía incontrolable.

Finalmente, exhaustos, nos quedamos abrazados en el suelo, en aquel oscuro y frío calabozo de Sunagakure.

Al día siguiente, cogí un buen resfriado.

Fin.


End file.
